The Legacy of Senju Naruto
by Snowdoll18
Summary: Senju Naruto, second born son of Hashirama and Mito Senju, was living well until while on a mission he was caught in an enemy's jutsu sending him over fifty years into the future. There Naruto decides to forge his own path and make his own legacy. Mokuton Naruto/ Smart and Strong Naruto/ semi-cold Naruto (Minor)Naruxhinaxkushi (MUCH LATER IN STORY)
1. The Legacy begins

_**Author Notes**_

_Yo guys! This is the new fic that I was talking about in my author notes on my other stories. Don't hate me but I am going to continue those fics I swear! It's just that I wanted to try something new. This is my FIRST fanfiction set in the actual Naruto universe and not and AU. This was a challenge by __LONE SWORDSWOLF the rules are,_

**Rules:**

**1. Narto is the son of the Nidaime and is transported to when Natsumi has stolen the scroll.**

**2. He has affinities for earth, wind, and water. Him gaining Mokuton or Hyoton is up to you.**

**3. It has to be a harem with Natsumi Uzumaki ( Basically fem naru )being the main girl. How many girls is up to you.**

**4. Have fun with it. You also need to Pm the lone swordswolf about taking the challenge.**

_But I have already gotten permission to do mines differently so no need for the unnecessary flames because they will be deleted if there from an unknown reviewer . So cut me some slack this after all is my first fic like this way._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**"Inner Beast talking"**

_Justu name _

* * *

**_Full Summary_**

_Senju Naruto, second born son of Hashirama and Mito Senju, was living well until while on a mission he was caught in an enemy's jutsu sending him over sixty years into the future. There Naruto decides to forge his own path and make his own legacy. Mokuton Naruto/ Smart and Strong Naruto/ semi-cold Naruto._

* * *

The Legacy of Senju Naruto

_A Legend in the making_

In the newly founded village of Konohagakure no Sato(1) all was well for the villagers. Things were peaceful and the vilage was working smoothly. Almost all the villagers were happy. Sadly for one man he was apart of the small percentage that wasn't.

"Ouch! This hurts so much!" A voice screamed so loudly it seemed to echo throughout the whole hospital. The women who the voice belonged to was Mito Senju formally know as Mito Uzumaki a member of the renowned Uzumaki clan. The women was a true beauty one that very few could compare to.

The women had waist length cherry red hair that was usually neatly placed into two buns on her head but somewhere during the birthing processes it had come down and was now sprawled upon the white pillows she lay upon. Her pale skin was flushed red because of the pain and strain from child birth. Her face was was heart shaped with delicate features on it. She had a dark purple shaped diamond on her forehead and beautiful violet eyes that were clinched shut. Her pink plump lips were set in a frown and her jaws clinched.

Her gorgeous figure, that consisted of C-cup breast, a swollen but still slightly toned stomach, wide hips, and long toned legs, was hidden by the standard issue hospital gown. Overall the women had stunning, exotic looks that many wished they had.

As another strong contraction hit Mito squeezed the hand of her faithful husband further breaking and mangling it even more.

Her husband Hashirama winced and paled slightly at the pain but he said nothing. Hashirama had waist length black hair that framed his handsome tanned face. He had warm brown colored eyes that at the moment were fixated on his wife's trembling form. His attire consisted of a simple black body suite under red samurai armour.

"I know dear I know. Just keep pushing and it will all be over soon." He whispered in a gentle voice. He slowly bought his good hand up and stroked her red hair. She whimpered and rubbed against his hand.

"Just one more push Mito-sama!" One of the nurses yelled. Mito gathered the rest of her strength and pushed one last time and collapsed on the bed. After a few tense seconds of silence loud wails could be heard throughout the room. Hashirama felt his eyes water and a surge of fatherly pride run through him. He looked back at his wife and gave her a affectionate kiss on the lips before turning to the nurse who now held their child.

"He's a healthy eight pound boy! The nurse squealed looking down at the baby one last time then handing it to a excited Mito and walked out the room. As soon as the child was in Mito's arms his wails instantly ceased and he looked up at her with wide curious eyes.

"My god's he's beautiful Hashi-kun! Look he even has my mother's eyes." Mito gushed while looking at their son. The boy had red hair that stuck up on his head. His skin was a tan color and was soft to the touch. His face was round and his chubby cheeks had three whisker like marks on them due to Mito begin a female jinchuuriki. But the main thing that Mito immediately fell in love with was the boys bright sky blue eyes.

"He is beautiful my sweet. Now have you decided on a name it's only fair since I named our first child." Hashirama said with excitement in his voice. Mito rolled her eyes at her husband's childish nature. She looked down at her son and smiled warmly.

"How about Senju Naruto?"

* * *

_**Five Years Later**_

In the Senju clan compound only a select few know about the mile wide garden right in the middle of the circular compound. It was filled with a wide variety of plants and animals alike. Amongst the few that knew one was currently walking through the garden holding a small sapling that his father asked him to plant before he went to work.

The figure was a small child, a boy to be exact, that had shoulder length slightly spiky blood red hair and shining blue eyes. He had on a red long sleeve kimono like top with a black mesh shirt underneath it. He also had on black knee length shorts and black ninja sandals. If one was to look closely they would see the Senju clan symbol on the child's arm and the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back of the kimono.

The boy was Naruto Senju second born son of the Shodai Hokage, Hirashima and Mito Senju. He slowly walked towards a patch a empty ground so he could plant the small tree. Finally after what seemed like of ages of walking he finally reached the empty spot and began the delicate process of planting the plant.

As Naruto planted he started to reflect on himself. He knew he was what you would call weird. While most five year olds were out playing with friends and acting like children he was reading, working on his ninjas skills, or just sitting and relaxing in the garden. And because of his anti-social behaviour he didn't have any friends his age.

He was so caught up at the task at hand that he didn't notice someone racing towards him at high speeds until it was two late.

**_CRUNCH_**

Naruto look down at the now squashed plant in disbelief. He honestly couldn't believe it. But sure enough there on top of the plant was a grey sandal bigger than his own.

"Crap! I'm sorry naru I didn't see you there!" A panicked voice said. Naruto slowly lifted his head up taking in the calf length red pants and a grey top on the person's figure. Finally when he got to the person's face did he see features similar to his own.

The boy had black hair held in a small smooth pony tail. He also had Brown eyes and pale skin. Looking at the features he automatically concluded that it was his twelve year old brother Toharu Senju.

"(2)Nii-san! Why don't you ever watch where your going! You just squashed my plant!" Naruto said in a quiet but enraged voice. Toharu couldn't help but wilt under the glare his younger brother gave him. Honestly it looked just like the one his mother gave him and his father when they would be to loud.

"I'm sorry okay! I promise I'll make it up to you if you forgive me." Toharu said while giving Naruto the puppy dog eyes. Naruto look at him scowling before heaving a soft sigh.

"Fine. But I'll only forgive you if you can teach me how to make storage seals." Naruto said with finality in his voice. His brother looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling widely at him and shouting a loud yes. Naruto then watched as his brother ran in to the house to do gods knows what.

Naruto turned around and looked a the plant with a pained look on his face.

_'Wish I could help it.'_ Naruto thought. Then a sudden idea hit him like a lighting then put his hands over the plant and focused chakra into his palms.

_**(In The House)**_

Mito Senju stood over the stove humming lightly as she prepared lunch for her kids. She wore a yellow high collared kimono and had white pants underneath it. Hearing the door slam Mito turned around and was greeted by the sight of her oldest practically skipping through the door.

"How was your day (3)sochi?" Mito asked while smiling warmly at Toharu.

"It was great Kaa-chan(4)! Me and Hiruzen had a spar mach which I totally won." Toharu said smugly. Mito laughed lightly at her son's exuberant attitude. Though her good mood was ruined when a large chakra surge ripped throughout the compound followed by a mini earthquake that immediately had her on edge.

Pulling out a kunai she stealthily walked towards where the chakra came from which happened to be the garden. When she got there she expected to see an intruder who had initiated a large jutsu. But what she saw was completely the opposite. In fact there was no enemy there was just a really large tree that clearly wasn't there before.

The tree was huge easily towering over the others. The roots of the tree were so large that they had come out of the ground splitting it and knocking over several smaller trees and plants in the process. As the dust settled she noticed a small body laying in front of the tree. She felt her blood run cold when she saw the familiar red hair coloring that she had memorized over the years.

"Naruto!" Mito screamed in worry. She hoped by calling his name that he would move but when he didn't more panic set in.

Mito ran as fast as her long kimono would allow towards her son. She skillfully ducked under tree limbs and hopped over the fallen plants that lay in her way. Once she reached her son she pulled his body into her arms frantically checking him for wounds. Though all she found was scraps, and bruises it did nothing to ease her worries.

"Naruto! Naruto! Open your eyes." Mito pleaded while shaking his small body. Soon after several tense seconds (though they felt like hours) she felt him stir in her arms. Slowly she saw red lashes flutter slightly then his eye lids open giving way to unfocused blue eyes. Naruto blinked several times and looked around at the damaged the tree had done in horror.

"Kami! Don't worry me like that Naruto." Mito said while hugging Naruto close to her.

"Kaa-san d-did I do this?" Naruto said quietly. Mito looked down at her son in confusion she couldn't see why he would think this was his fault.

"Why would you think it was your fault sochi?" Mito said. Naruto then launched into the tale about how Toharu had crushed the plant and how he just wanted to try and keep the small tree alive so he decided to copy what he had seen his father doing when growing something.

To say Mito was surprised would have been the understatement of the century. Honestly she didn't think neither of her children would inherit her husband's Kekkei Genkai(5) but here was the proof right in front of her face. But just to make sure she picked up Naruto and walked to the tree and placed her hand on it. Slowly she threaded her chakra through it and sure enough it was definitely her son's chakra that was imbedded in the tree.

"So Kaa-chan does this mean that Naruto has tou-san's ability?" Toharu asked while looking up at the massive tree in wonder. Mito sighed and nodded her head.

"Yes Toharu your brother has inherited your father's Kekkei Genkai, the Mokuton(6).

* * *

Eight Years Later...

Early in the morning in one of the several training grounds inside the Senju compound Naruto was meditating to ease his nerves.

If one would to see him they would doubt that he was scrawny and short as a child. He let his red spikey hair grow so that it now stopped at his shoulder blades. Due to the intense training that his father, mother, brother, and uncle put him through his body didn't have an ounce of fat on it, instead it had muscles that fit his lean and fit frame. He also very tall for his age standing at 5'9 at only thirteen.** ( A/N Before you start bitchin about his height for me when I was 13 I was 5'10 so yea... don't bitch to me)**

Though he grew physically he also grew up mentally. Being the son of one of the most powerful ninja's in the world his father made sure to let him know the horrors of being a shinobi and the sacrifices that came along with it. But instead of being scared it actually made him more determined to be strong and to protect those close to him.

All that determination actually paid off and he was now a jounin and one of the strongest in his village. Over the years he not only completely mastered his Mokuton ability but he also managed to complete his sennin mode(7) just like his father. He was also a great kenjutsu and fuinjutsu thanks to his mother who was more than proficient in those area. He also knew some genjutsu but because of his very large chakra reserves that he inherited from his Uzumaki heritage, he really had trouble casting stronger and more efficient genjutsu. Though he made up for it with his ninjutsu skills that only his father, uncle, and his elder brother could beat.

As for his taijutsu he used both the Senju style or the Mokusei no ken(8), which relied on more on strength and the power behind ones attack, and his mother's Uzumaki clan taijutsu otherwise known as the Dansu no uzu(9), which was based on flexibility and speed, to make his own style which he called the Uzu Sutoraiku(10). Combined he had the power behind his attacks yet he was also agile and swift to block or to dodge others it was his own style nobody knew it and it was very hard to follow and to counter if you didn't have a critical eye.

"Your up early son." Naruto slipped out of his meditative state and stood up stretching. He turned around to look at the person and smiled slightly when he realized it was his father. His father didn't look like most fourty year old's in fact he still looked like he did when he was twenty. The only sign of age that was there was the slight wrinkles that he had around his eyes.

"You know that I usually can't sleep the day before missions otou-san(11)." Naruto said while smiling sheepishly. Hashirama just nodded his head in understanding since he went through the same thing when his father usually had him doing something important.

"Well how about we have us a good spar to ease your mind hm?" Hashirama said smiling mischievously at his son. Naruto raised a eyebrow before shrugging.

"Why not we haven't had one in a while." Naruto said nodding at his father father though he had to admit he was slightly excited to see how far he had come compared to his father. Even though his father had gave up the hokage seat to Tobirama when he was seven so he could focus on both his son's training didn't mean he didn't take missions.

"Yes! So only taijutsu and ninjutsu that means no kenjutsu, genjutsu, fuinjutsu, or senjutsu." Hashirama said while cockily folding his arms over his chest.

"Fine! I can do that." Naruto said while grinning slightly. Honestly he wasn't at a disadvantage since taijutsu and ninjutsu are his two best things. Slowly Naruto slipped into his special stance and looked at his father with a fierce determination. Seeing the fire in his youngest son's eyes made him nod approvingly before slipping into his own stance.

"Go" Hashirama said in an uncharacteristic calm voice while watching his son warily. Neither of them move both of them calculating and trying to point out any flaws or weaknesses in the others body language.

Tired of waiting Naruto shot forward aiming a roundhouse kick to his father's head. Hashirama easily blocked it and aimed a punch towards Naruto exposed chest. Naruto blocked the shot with two hands and, using his flexibility flipped backwards landing unsteadily on the ground. By the time he gained his footing his father was already running through hand signs.

"You recover too slow! _Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari __no jutsu!_" Branches of woods shot out of his arms at Naruto at a extremely fast pase.

"Shit!" Naruto swore while ducking, flipping and dodging the branches that came at him. He notice more and more smaller branches started to stem off making it harder to dodge. Ducking under a incoming larger branch he ran through hand seals of his own.

"Take this! _Mokuton: Mokujoheki_!" A protective dome of wood surrounded Naruto splintering any branches that collided with it. Seeing this Hashirama ended the technique and started up another technique only to have to narrowly dodge a punch to his midsection. Looking down in surprise he saw Naruto grinning at him.

Jumping back Hashirama looked at Naruto then back to the dome where he was supposedly to be hidden. He saw the dome sink back into the grown to find a wood version of Naruto sitting there.

"A wood clone huh? Well I guess you got me there." Hashirama said while facing Naruto with a very serious expression that was way different from the cheerful man a minute ago. Naruto narrowed his eyes and his muscles tensed as he observed his father. He knew that his father was serious and this was going to get a lot harder. Suddenly his father was in front of him burying a fist in his gut sending him flying into a nearby tree.

"Fuck that hurt!" Naruto hissed pulling himself up wincing at the throbbing in his gut. Sensing an incoming attack he rolled out the way of a ax kick his father did that left a small crater where he previously was.

Naruto took the time his father had to take to recover and cast his own jutsu.

"_Doton: Doro Hoshi!_" Naruto yelled slapping his palms on the ground. A river of mud flowed towards Hashirama causing him to have to jump in the hair to avoid it. Landing on a tree he moved his body slightly as six wooden senbons imbedded themselves in the tree right next to his head.

Looking down at his son who already was making more needles he smirked and jumped from branch to branch dodging the hail senbon. Jumping down from the tree he aimed a kick at Naruto' s head. Naruto sighed and dodged the kick, though that didn't mean Hashirama let up on him.

Naruto had to block all the kicks and punches his father threw at him while trying to return some of his own, though he was failing miserably. Taking a harsh kick to the side he hit the ground hard. While trying to get up he felt a sharp prick on his neck and noticed that it was a kunai.

"Yeild." Hashirama said while staring down at his son who was glaring up at him defiantly. He pushed slightly harder but not enough to break the skin. Naruto seeing that there was no way out of this sighed irritability.

"I Yeild" He growled pushing the kunai away from his neck standing up and brushing the dirt off his pants scowling. He then felt a large hand on his head effectively squashing his spikes.

"Don't be ashamed of losing son. It's all apart of being a shinobi." Hashirama said while patting Naruto's head affectionately making Naruto blush slightly.

"I know Otou-san. But it's frustrating I just want to be known for my own skills than rather being your son. But no matter how much I try I still can't beat you." He sighed his head hanging slightly. Hashirama looked down at Naruto with a sad smile.

"I see. I really know how you feel truly I do. My father begin our clan head made me a Prince of some sorts. I honestly just wanted to be me not what my clan or even my father want me to be. That drive to be different and to make my own name was the driving force for creating this village. It took me years of hard work and losing fights to get where I am. I'm telling you son that determination and that drive you have will lead you to greatness all it takes is patience." Hashirama said while smiling widely at his son. Naruto tilted his head to look up at his father and smiled back.

"Now come on, I'm pretty sure your mother is already making breakfast."

**(Time skip- Front Gate)**

Naruto scowled at his older sibling, who at the moment was laughing at the bruise on his cheek that he had received from his father in their earlier spar.

"Come on, don't look like that! You know it's funny" Toharu crackles. Over the years he hadn't changed much except now his black hair stopped in the middle of his back, and his height was now 6'1 which was four inches shorter than there father.

"Oh stop teasing him To-kun! I remember just last week when you came home looking ten times worse after a spar with your father." His six month pregnant wife Miyuki chastised. Miyuki was a spitfire with blonde hair with brown streaks. She also had light grey eyes that were filled with kindness.

"You know she's right sochi. You really shouldn't tease your brother." There mother Mito snickered. Toharu huffed indignantly and pouted.

"Now ladies I think that's enough of teasing Toharu. What's really important is that this is Naruto's first S-rank mission!" Hashirama chirped while grinning at Naruto.

"So Naruto you nervous?" Toharu asked while grinning. Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding his head slowly.

"Honestly yea I am a little bit nervous about the mission." Naruto admitted. Of course his family didn't know the details since all S-rank missions are classified but they still knew it was a big deal.

"You'll be fine sochi. Just do the job and come back home safely, ok?" Mito asked while hugging Naruto to her. Naruto smiled in his mother's shoulder before returning the hug.

"I will, I promise."

_Little did they know that this was going to be the last time seeing Naruto due to unenforceable actions._

* * *

**_A/N Woop I'm done! Sorry if it's a little slow and not action pact but this is more an introductory chapter. Anyway this is my first fic in the real Naruto world so please constructive criticism._**

**_POLL ON PROFILE! Remember to vote for other women you want with Naruto. Hinata is definite so if you didn't want her to bad! I might add a third women the word being MIGHT so yea! So vote for your favorite women. Right now Shion is in the lead. And if your favorite isn't there drop me a review or a message and I MIGHT add her. The poll will be open to the third or fourth chapter._**

**_POLL IN REVIEWS Do you want Naruto to be slightly older than the rookie nine or the same age! Vote in reviews!_**

**_Translations_**

_1.) Konohagakure no sato- Village hidden in the leaves  
_

_2.) Nii-san/Onii-san/Aniki- Big Brother_

_3.) Sochi- Son_

_4.) Kaa-san/Okaa-san/Haha- Mom/Mother_

_5.) Kekkei Genkai- Bloodline Limit_

_6.) Mokuton- Wood Release_

_7.) Sennin Mode- Sage Mode_

_8.) Mokusei no ken- Wooden Fist_

_9.) Danso no uzu- Dancing Whirlpool_

_10.) Uzu Sutoraiku- Whirlpool Strike_

_11.) Tou-san/Otou-san/Chichi- Dad/Father_

**_Jutsu List_**

**1.)** Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no jutsu ( Wood Release: Smothering binding technique )- The user transform their arm into a tree the user can then create multiple branches that will immobilized them.

Rank- Supplementary

**2.)** Mokuton: Mokujoheki ( Wood Release: Wood locking wall )- Dome snapped barrier . User is located in the hollow center.

Rank- Supplementary

**3.)** Doton: Doro Hoshi ( Earth Release: Mud Spore )- The technique allows user to create a river of mud.

Rank- C


	2. Into the future

_**Author's Notes: Wow! Over 70 favorites and 100 follows for the first chapter! *~Squeals~* Thank you! Thank you! This is the first time I've ever had that many for one chapter. Though I only got 22 reviews thats a-okay.**_

_**Also big thanks to those first 22 reviews: Tormound, Naruhina lover20, Soul vrazy, The Lone Swordswolf, eniox 27, Radiant Celestial Aura, jhosereyes, anarion87, RANMACAT, Teres22, NandoXfiles, Rikudou Naruto, sasuke2012, Dragonblaze66, Dyanial, Generation Zero, Freakfondo, theonedevin, Blackwolf501, Inner malice, Kandraki, and Duesal10**_

_**Big thank you to you guys AND to all of my wonderful followers and the people who favorite my story.**_

_**Now for the polls! In the poll for who will be Naruto's second love interest ( Hinata's already the first don't like it oh well ) Kushina, whom I added to the poll because a reader so politely asked via message, is in the lead! Next is Shion and Samui who are tied for second. SO IF YOUR FAVORITE GIRL ISN'T WINNING LIKE YOU WANT HER TO THEN VOTE! **_

**_ALSO MAKE SURE TO REVIEW FOR THE POLL ON HOW MUCH OLDER SHOULD NARUTO BE THEN THE ROOKIE NINE!_**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**"Inner Beast talking"**

_Justu name_

**__****(\(\ Snowdoll19**_**  
(=',') Says...**__**  
(/('')('') Review Bitches!**_

**__****Warnings for the chapter: Gore, limes, slight rape, and overall badass cold killer Naruto.**

* * *

_Summary_

_Senju Naruto, second born son of Hashirama and Mito Senju, was living well until while on a mission he was caught in an enemy's jutsu sending him over sixty years into the future. There Naruto decides to forge his own path and make his own legacy. Mokuton Naruto/ Smart and Strong Naruto/ semi-cold Naruto. Naruxhinax?_

* * *

Chapter 2 - _Into the Future!_

The cool night breeze ruffled Naruto's red spikes as he sat on top a tree scanning the surrounding area for any signs of activity. Finding none Naruto relaxed slightly against the tree, rolling up his long sleeved black shirt he revealed black intricate tattoos that went the whole length of his arm. Opting for a storage seal on his bicep in the shape of a swirl he channeled a small amount of chakra into the seal making a small red colored scroll appear in his waiting palm.

Opening the scroll his calculating eyes scanned the scroll memorizing the details:

**Receiver of Mission:** _Naruto Senju_

**Mission Rank:** _S class_

**Mission Details:**_ You are to eliminate a band of rouge shinobi consisting up of to twenty people. Our outside sources have received information stating that the band of shinobi have been pillaging small villages and taking the women and selling them as slaves. Use stealth to eliminate all members of the group leave no one alive. Release slaves and return them to respective homes._

_Signed,_

_The Nidaime(5) Hokage, Tobirama Senju_ ¥

Finished reading the scroll Naruto put it back in his seal and leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Breathing in deeply he calmed his nerves and built up his resolve. Opening his eyes cold ice blue slitted eyes looked out at the faint glow from a large camp in the distance. This person wasn't the same Naruto, the one who laughed, smiled and had and innocent demeanor.

No this was a merciless cold blooded trained assassin.

* * *

**_( WARNING )_**

Unaware of their impending demise the gang of bandits were joyously drinking and celebrating their biggest hall yet. They had just raided the wealthy village of Sanbirejji(1) a village known for its good crops, gentle and non violent resident, it's beautiful green pastures, and it's even more beautiful women.

"Warumono-sama you did a great job conquering that pitiful village! There defenses had no chance against you!" Cried a rather plump man with pale skin and short greasy hair to a man in front of him.

The man or "Warumono-Osama(2)" as the other man had dubbed him, had Brown hair that was smoothed back out of his face. He wore silk robes in a rich green and a dark brown. And had jewels of several different shades on his fingers. Warumono smiled at his underling before picking up a glass and sipping the delectable red wine he had stolen from one of the previous villages.

"Ah, my Youri I think your giving then to little credit. As you can tell they were a peaceful village and their Military was severely lacking it was only a matter of time before they were taken over and I couldn't let that happen now could I? Because they had so many toys I want to play with first" Warumono snickered while grinning lecherous at a young purple haired women sitting in the far side of the tent with the rest of the slaves.

"Ah yes! Your so right Warumono-sama! The rumors were quiet true! I really didn't believe what they said about their women but it is oh so true!" Youri cackled while smacking a slave , who was carrying glasses of sake, right on the ass making all the males in the room howl in laughter and the poor slave girl blush to the tips of her black hair.

"Mm. They are true. Now if you excuse me I have to take care of certain needs." Warumono got up from the table and walked over to the purple haired girl and grabbed a roughly by the arm making her cry out in pain.

He walked out the tent ignoring the cat calls, whistles, and cheers that followed him. As he walked through the darkness dragging his unwilling victim beside him he could swear that he felt the glare of eyes on him. Walking up to a large white tent he carefully opened the flap and walked in careful to step over the endless amounts of treasures and jewels. As he walked to the bed the slave girls' eyes widened as what he was about to do to her finally dawned on her.

"Let me go you pervert!" She screamed struggling in Warumono's tight grip. Dececiding that he was not amused he quickly wrenched her around so she was standing in front of him and he slapped her harshly making her fly on the bed.

Looking at his prey on the bed he couldn't help but feel slightly prideful watching the once strong silent slave turn into a quivering and sobbing mess from nothing but a slap and the slight implications of rape. He grinned wickedly while taking off his robes dropping them carelessly on the floor. Climbing on the bed he pinned the girl on her stomach with his weight.

"Stop! Stop! Please stop I'll do anything but this!" The girl all but screamed as she thrashed trying to hit I'm with her hands. But because of her position she could do nothing.

"Oh, don't worry darling I'll take good care of you." Warumono purred with fake kindness dripping slowly off every word like molasses.

Then he sheathed himself fully in her causing the girl to wail in pain. Grunting Waurmono thrusted inside the girl cackling with glee as she screamed and begged him to stop.

"My aren't you tight! Oh yes your going to be my new pla...!" His sentenced was cut off when the sound of flesh being pierced rang through out the room. Eyes wide and glassy from the tremendous amount of pain that hit the man like a freight train, he looked down at the sword piercing his chest. The steal blade streaked with his blood shined in the moonlight mocking him as he took his final breaths.

The sword was then yanked out of him with the same amount of viciousness that it was thrust in with. Slowly Warumono collapsed to the ground dead. The slave girl who was frozen with fear turned around slowly and shakily and looked down at Warumono's crumpled body. Then she lifted her head up at her supposed savior and her potential killer. As she looked up she saw a figure dressed in all black from head to toe. The figure had broad shoulders and lean muscles that was made very obvious underneath the tight clothes.

It was obvious to her that the person was very much a male.

She shivered, not only from the chill of the fall air that found its way into the tent, but because of the figures ice blue slotted eyes that seemed to bore into her very soul seeing everything from all the good she has committed to all the sins. She watched as the figure reached behind him to grab something never taking his eyes off of her. She shut her eyes tightly and waited for her impending doom to come. But it never did. Instead of the cool blade she felt a warm cloak draped over her.

"Hurry up and leave this place." A masculine yet slightly childish voice whispered. Her eyes wide open she noticed that he was gone and all that was left in his place was several lose leaves.

A cold boiling rage filled Naruto as he moved through the woods back to the tent. Him being a shinobi he did a lot of cruel unspeakable things for the good of his village but rape was not one of them and would NEVER be one. To defile and to taint a women innocent or not filled him with something ugly. Usually kills like this would haunt him making him have a severe case of insomnia for the next couple of weeks and loads of remorse and pity but disgusting human beings such as these... deserved none.

Coming to the main tent he saw the lights were off and he heard loud screams of anger and confusion come ripple from the tent. Grinning he gave himself a mental pat on the back at the idea of creating a couple shadow clones and having them cut the lights, get the girls out and then seal the place up so that none of them could escape.

"Show time." He sneered darkly baring his longer than average k-9's.

...

Inside the tent confusion and anger was thick in the air. It was pitch black and hot and very uncomfortable for the twenty or so men that was currently located there.

"Is this some kind of joke! Turn the fucking lights back on you bastard!" Some one in the crowd yelled. He got a cheer of agreement that was soon interrupted by a sinister chuckle.

"Oh I can assure you that this is no joke it is very real." A voice hissed echoing throughout the whole tent. The men all looked around trying to find out where the voice was coming from but couldn't pin point the location because it seemed to come from everywhere.

"Oh? And what are you gonna' do, you asshole!" A brave, or a very stupid, soul screamed out loudly. All he got in return was a deafening silence. Soon blood curdling screams echoed through the air as a hail of shiruken, kunai, and senbons came down upon them gutting and slicing them wide open. Blood spewed from the wounds painting everything in a deathly red. Then the swords came as people were decapitate, their limbs lobbed off, or they were plain just shredded. Soon the screams came to a halt and all that was left was a haunting silence. Bodies and their missing parts were everywhere turning the once jovial pristine scene into something that only the wicked and the mentally disturbed dreamed up.

And standing in the midst of all that carnage was one Naruto Senju. His cold eyes looked over the scene looking for any survivors seeing as there was none and his mission was accomplished he turned to leave. But not before clasping his hands in prayer offering a prayer not for the damned souls but for begging Kami for forgiveness.

* * *

**OK IT'S SAFE NOW :)**

Naruto sighed leaning his head against the cool bark of a tree contemplating whether or not his profession was really right for him. On one hand he knew he had to do it for his village since after all he was a ninja. A tool to be used to protect the future of Konoha. On the other his morals left him with a numb dull empty feeling every time he took a life. Chuckling bitterly he couldn't help but think that he didn't get guilty anymore.

"So much power really shouldn't be used by someone as pathetic as you." A mocking voice snickered.

Naruto growled and jumped up pulling his sword out of it's black sheath and slipping into his stance. Eyes narrowed and body tensed he looked around listening to every little sound.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you want." Naruto hissed. His voice was as cold as winter and sharper than a brand new kunai.

"Oh you don't know me but I know everything about you _**Naruto**_. You were born in the village of Konohagakure, your parents are Mito Uzumaki and Hashirama Senju. You are a jounin and you are considered a A rank threat and you are extremely skilled in all areas except genjutsu." As he or she said this a figure seemed to materialize out of nowhere. It was cloaked in a black ankle length cloak with a large hood that was up obscuring vision of the persons face.

"Who gave you that information." Naruto snarled angrily. He was just about five seconds from cutting the fuckers head off and hunting down whoever told him his whole freaking life story, and ripping their face off. The person just cocked their head to the side and gave a very effeminate chuckle.

"Ohl! Nobody actually. After all I have to know everything about the person I'm supposed to kill!" Faster than Naruto blink the figure shot forward a hidden blade popping out of it's sleeve and aimed it at Naruto's face. With speed only someone with years could achieved he jumped out the way.

Since the fugue was off balance Naruto swung his sword in a downward arc at the figure. The figure just brought up the blade blocking the sword. Sparks flying from clashing metal, their blades a blur as they fought at incredible speeds. Suddenly the figure did a well timed black flips and started to run through hand seals.

"_Katon: Dai Endan no jutsu!_(1)" A medium sized fireball fired at Naruto making him stick his sword in the ground and run through hand seals of his own.

"(2)_Suiton: Teppodama no jutsu!_" Naruto inhaled and shot a large condensed ball of water right at the fire ball making it sizzle out of existence.

"Not bad! As much as I want to keep fighting you I can't sadly so let's just end this, shall we?" The figure cooed darkly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and picked up his sword. Just as he was about to attack again he saw the figure lift up a one handed hand seal. And his whole body froze.

"What is this?!" He shrieked. Sweat ran down his face as he watched the figure slowly approach. And for the first time in over three years he shook from fear. He watched as the figure stopped about 2 meters in from of him.

"Are you scared Naruto?" The figure snickered. Naruto could only growl angrily and struggle against the invisible force binding him. Naruto watched helplessly as the figure want through even more hand seals all the while hyperventilating with panic.

"Well... you should be." At this a dark purple and black vortex opened under him causing a whirlwind of wind to be released. Slowly chains that were a gold shining color grabbed a hold of him. And before his world went dark all he saw was a head of red hair, blue eyes like his own and a wicked smirk. And he couldn't help but think.

'Uncle Kitsukoyaku(3)?"

* * *

Konoha- Fifty years in the future

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime(4) was having an awful day.

First he didn't sleep well because of a nightmare that consisted up of all the people he had hurt and all the sins he did coming back to haunt him. Second he just recently found evidence that Danzo's Root program wasn't dispersed and he had to think up of a suitable punishment for that.

Third he had a stack of paperwork almost as tall as him full of complaints that he received from the civilians because of one red headed demon. And finally today was the anniversary of his best friends death. His old eyes looked down at the photo on his desk. It was of him Toharu and Naruto one hot summer. They were holding buckets of paint, and were covered in mud. They were grinning and their eyes sparkling with childish innocence that was long since lost. His worn lips pulled into a sad smile as he thought of the bitter sweet memories.

_'Naruto, Toharu, oh how I have missed your friendship._

His musings however did not last. Suddenly a large power surge ripped through the village causing a mini earthquake to erupt. The old man jumped up from his seat ripped off his hokage robes showing a full body length body suit with armor. Anbu appeared at his side ready to defend their leader if they needed to.

"Lets go!"

* * *

Somewhere outside the village

A figure rose from a steam filled crater. Slowly the figure stretched its muscles bones cracking from the disuse and from being stuck in the same position for such a long time. Slowly the figures eyes opened and slitted blue eyes that were filled with anger, betrayal, and revenge was revealed to the world. And ever so slowly a hoarse and raspy voice uttered...

"I'm back."

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**So guys how did you like this chapter good, bad ,please tell me! Sorry it took so long and since the chwpter is kind of shot I apologize.**

**RANT TIME- Ok if your going to leave a fucking flame have the balls enough to do it on a real account instead of as a guest you douchebag I swear I that Fla****me was the main reason I didn't update because I was soooooooooooo pissed. So if you don't like that I made Naruto strong well then oh fucking well. He's not on kakashi' s level yet but he is close. And if Naruto had a family I can bet he would have been a prodigy. Someone who can learn the rasengan in a week is a fucking genius.**

**Ok I'm done anyway please review and vote on my polls.**

**Translations**

_1.) Sanbirejji- Sun village_

_2.) Warumono- Literally means bad guy XD_

_3.)Kitsukoyaku- Mean Antagonist(bad guy basically : ) He also is going to be one of the main villains in the story._

_4.)The Sandaime- The third in reference to the third hokage in the hidden leaf village._

_5.) The Nidiame- The second in reference to the second hokage in the hidden leaf village._

_**Jutsu List**_

1.) Katon: Dai Endan (Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet)- A large scale version of the Katon Endan. Rank- B

2.) Suiton: Teppodama (Water Style: Gunshot)- User kneads chakra and converts it into water condensed balls. Rank- C


	3. Despair

**Yay! My first 50 reviews! :) I am soooo happy! So because of this here is an update earlier than usual. If the reviews keep coming like they have I'll keep updating earlier.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers/followers. I wouldn't still be writing without you!.**

**Now please vote on the poll! Around the next chapter or so I will be announcing who won. Right now Kushina, who is blowing the competition out of the water, is your leading lady!**

**Also big thanks to serialkeller and senjuuchiha! Because of you guys giving me great ideas and encouraging me, I updated this early! So this ones for you also!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing fucking fanfiction now would I?**

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**"Inner Beast"/ "Angry talking"**

_Jutsu name_

**__****(\(\ Snowdoll19**_**  
(=',') Says...**__**  
(/('')('') Review Bitches!**_

* * *

_Summary_

_Senju Naruto, second born son of Hashirama and Mito Senju, was living well until while on a mission he was caught in an enemy's jutsu sending him over sixty years into the future. There Naruto decides to forge his own path and make his own legacy. Mokuton Naruto/ Smart and Strong Naruto/ semi-cold Naruto. Naruxhinax?_

* * *

Chapter 3- Despair

Naruto was Angry.

No that wouldn't even describe it. He was fucking _**livid**_! He had never in his life felt so betrayed. He couldn't believe that his own uncle,The one he laughed with and smiled at, had not only tried to kill him but he had the nerve to seal him in some God forsaken pocket dimension.

He shuddered as he felt one of his many bouts of insanity coming on. Being stuck in a black void unable to do nothing but scream, had quite literally drove him insane.

Naruto was so angry that he didn't notice that the forest he had fought his uncle in was significantly different from the one he just woke up in.

* * *

Sarutobi was at least half a mile away yet he could still feel the impressive amount of killer intent wash over him and his Anbu agents like a giant wave, narrowing his eyes he jumped into the clearing where the powerful wave of power came from.

The scene he was greeted by was definitely not what he had been expecting. Four of the ten Chunnin and Jounin he had sent were covered in their own life fluid, dead.

**"Where is he?!"** A slightly familiar voice roared out with such force it seemed to shake the trees around them. Turning his head he was met with the face of a person who he thought were long since dead.

'Naruto?'

* * *

Naruto danced around a hail of kunai, while he picked up his sword decapitating a unsuspecting chuunin.

"Where is he you fucking bastards?! Where are you fucking hiding him?!" He snarled throwing multiple shiruken at his weirdly dressed enemy.

Only for him to deflect them with a kunai, hissing in annoyance Naruto started to make different hand signs.

"Mokuton: Sashiki no jutsu!" Long wooden pieces shot out of his hands at his enemies stunning them to the point of sleeplessness.

If Naruto had actually taken the time to look at their facial expressions he would have saw the shock and disbelief at him being able to use a technique that only the first hokage was able to.

"Naruto! His eyes widened at the use of his name. Turning quickly in the direction it came from he saw a familiar face.

Though the face was very much older he could still recognised the kind eyes, the high cheek bones, and the strong almost regal tilt of his head.

"Hiruzen! W-what happened to you!" Naruto yelled. His shock was so strong that the rage that was settled over him heavily like a shroud was immediately dissipated. He dropped his sword and stared simply at Hiruzen, even as the Anbu agents clamped heavy shackles to his wrists.

Sarutobi slowly walked until he was standing ten feet in front of Naruto. And in a calm and very patient voice he asked,

"Naruto how long do you think you were gone?" He asked quietly. Naruto titled his head in confusion ans gave him a small scowl.

"A week. Why?" Naruto for some reason had a feeling that he definitely wouldn't like .

"A week?! Naruto you've been missing 50 YEARS!" The Sandaime hokage yelled.

"WHAT?!"

Dammit. He really hated it when he was right.

* * *

Hokage Tower

"So your telling me that I have been missing for not a week but for over fifty years?!" Naruto screeched very uncharacteristically. His eyes were wide and his jaw was firmly planted on the ground in a comical fashion.

"Yes Naruto that is exactly what I'm telling you." Sarutobi said nonchalantly.

"So... if your here where is Kaa-san, Tou-san, and Toharu-nii?" Naruto asked excited by the prospect of seeing his family after so long.

"Forgive me Naruto. But they are dead." The old kage said the sadness prominent in his voice. He watched as he saw Naruto pale at least three shades and give him look as if screaming to tell him that it was a cruel joke and that he was just kidding. And his family was safe at home waiting on them to get there.

Sadly he wasn't kidding and they both new it.

Naruto swallowed harshly as despair and anguish overtook his being. Blinking back his tears he made a silent vow not to cry until he was alone and to himself.

"How?" He asked he voice cold and his face stotic. Hiruzen sighed and began.

"About two years after you went missing the first ninja war started. And during it my both Hashirama and Tobirama gave their lives to defeat the enemy. Because of this I was made Hokage because they actually had faith in me a young twenty-two year old to help them in their time of need. Your brother perished on a mission where he had used himself as a decoy so his teammates could get away. And his wife, Miyuki, died during the birth of their second son Nawaki who was the Yondaime Hokage. And your mother died twelve years ago from old age." By now Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage, was openly weeping.

"He **was** the Yondaime Hokage?" Naruto asked defeat obvious in his tone.

"Yes he died twelve years ago due to unforseen acts of evil. But that is a story for another time. " The kage said while wiping his eyes pitifully

D-did they miss me?" Naruto asked the stuttering and his downcast eyes the only thing portraying his extreme emotional turmoil.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto and smiled a bitter smile. He could still remember the day he found out that Naruto went missing. As it was forever engraved in his memory.

* * *

_Flashback ( Fifty Years )_

_Frantic knocks rang throughout his house. Sighing heavily Hiruzen stomped to the door._

_"Alright alright! Here I come dammit " As soon as he opened he was almost immediately bowled over by and panicked Toharu._

_"Hiruzen! You got to help us look for him!" Toharu babbled while waving his hands back And forth like a mad man. Hiruzen scowled irritability from his place on the cold hard ground._

_"Look for who?!" Hiruzen screamed over his friends annoying chatter._

_"NARUTO!"_

_..._

_They searched and searched but no matter where they searched it seemed that Naruto had just up and disappear without a single trace as if he was never here in the first place. Finally after Tobirama had gave them the whereabouts of his last mission they were able to find a single clue. But that one clue shattered what little hope of Naruto ever coming home._

_They found the necklace Mito had gave Naruto on his tenth birthday. It had two symbols one being a swirl that was red and the other being a two sided pitch fork design in brown. It was the Uzumaki and Dennis clan symbol. They all knew Naruto NEVER took it off and wouldn't have ever left it or even lost it since it did have his chakra imbedded into it._

_"My baby! Where is my baby?" The usually proud, regal, and slightly stoic Mito was sobbing her Heart out as she clutched the necklace in one hand and her husband's shirt in her other._

_Toharu , who sat on the ground next to his heavily pregnant wife, was not better. His shoulders heaved up and down from the strength of his sobs._

_"It's fine. He's going to come home. He's our son after all." Hashirama said quietly while rubbing his wife's back. _

_Mito looked up at her husband and gave him a watery smile and kissed him softly on the lips._

_"Your right. And when he does were going to be here to greet him."_

* * *

Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes together so he could stop the tears before they started to flow.

It wasn't fair! His family had waited and waited on him, they had expected him to come home. And the time he does eveyone he loves and cares about is dead!

"I want to go home." Sarutobi heard Naruto say quietly.

"Naruto I don't thi..."

"Now!" Naruto yelled. He looked up at Sarutobi with anguished eyes.

Sarutobi sighed and got up and walked towards the door. He heard Naruto's heavy, defeated sounding footsteps behind him.

...

At the Senju Household

( On top of the Hokage Moutain )

The house was so dark. Far from the happy brightly lit place he remember. Dust and spider webs were everywhere and on the outside tell tail signs of decay were showing. It was obvious nobody had been here a long while.

Sarutobi had just left, though it took a hell of a lot of convincing to get him to go.

Finally he found himself in front of his old room. He saw a old blood seal on the door so he cut finger smeared the blood on the seal. He watched as it shined a bright red. He heard the door click and he walked inside.

Walking into his room he saw it was the same as it was when he left. A book on fuinjutsu open on his nightstand. His shrunken and his Kunai still on the floor along with the tool his uses to sharpen them. The only thing out of place in the room though was the white envelops sitting on his dark mahogany wooden desk. He padded over to the desk picked up the envelops and went and sat on his king sized bed. He would Fed as a loud creaking noise echoed throughout the empty house.

Picking up one of the envelops he was surprised to see that it was a letter from his deceased brother.

_Dear Bro!_

_Hey idiot where the he'll are you already?! It's been over a year since you went on your little power trip. Your niece, whom I name Tsunade (Cool name huh?!"), really wants to meet you'll. But thats probably because she wants you to give her money because someone, dad, got her addicted to gambling at just a year and two months!. So hurry back because I miss you. Hell mom, dad, Miyuki, uncle, and Hiruzen even misses you. So get your ass back here soon!_

_Signed, The Awesome_

_ Toharu Senju!_

Tears plopped on then worn paper as Naruto got done reading his brothers stupid letter. He let out a sound that was somewhere between a chuckle and a sob. He picked up the second envelope and began reading.

_Dear Son, _

_Since you've left most people would have thought that I've acted like you didn't exist or even loved you in the first place. But they would be oh so terribly wrong. When people have conversations about you I try to steer it away or even flat out ignore it. One would think it would be out of indifference or hate. But in reality it's because I love you. I fear that if I talk about you being gone it might come true and you would never come back to us. Yes while others gave up a long time ago. I still have hope that you will come home. From the first time I held you I knew you were going to change the world and I still know that. Unlike the others I know your still out there And I know you will come home to protect the village after all you have the will of fire within you. I just want you to know that I love you and will always believe in you no matter what._

_Signed, your father_

He let out a loud sob before he clamped his hand over his mouth trying to stop the sounds that was leaking through. Picking up the last envelope he noticed that this one had a red swirl on it. His mother's of course.

_Dear Sochi,_

_I miss you. Everyday it feels like someone is sitting on my chest and it's such a struggle to get up in the mornings because I don't get to go in your room and stroke you hair and whisper for you to wake up. I remember when you were a child and how people would claim that you were Anti-social and that you were a loner. But me as your mother as the women who carried you for ten months and gave birth to you , I knew better. I would see how your eyes would brighten every time you were around us or when somebody praised you. I would seen how you would hide your secrete smiles behind the Palm of your hand or how you would giggle so childishly when you thought nobody was listning. I took all of those small things for granite and now that your gone I miss them oh so much. But I know that your alive out there somewhere because I can feel it deep within my soul. I know that even if you don't comeback during my life time I know you will. And even if we are all dead and gone by the time you read this letter. Know that we love you and we will always be watching over you._

_Love,_

_Your mother _

Finally he lost all control over his emotions and he let out loud wail of pain and despair.

"Mom! Dad! Brother! Don't leave me alone! I don't want to be alone!" Naruto screamed to the heavens

Gripping the letters close to his chest as if they were the only thing keeping him afloat in a sea of despair, he laid down on his side in the bed where he curled up in a ball and continued to cry himself into blissful unconscious

* * *

**Poor Naruto-chan! I've been so mean to him! **

**Okay there was a lot of angst in the chapter so tell me did it make you cry. And was it good or not.**

**Remember to vote on the poll!**

_Jutsu List_

1.) Mokuton: Sashiki no jutsu (Wood Release: Cutting Technique)- User can produce wood from body which then can be used as a throwing weapon or as a makeshift sword.

Rank- Supplementary

...

_**Bingo Book Stats.**_

**Name: **Naruto Senju

**Position:** Jounin

**Rank: **A

**Moniker: **N/A

**Chakra-** 8/10** Stealth- **8/10

**Stamina-** 9/10** Speed-** 9/10

**Taijutsu- ** 10/10** Genjutsu-** 5/10

**Ninjutsu- **10/10** Kenjutsu- **9/10

**Senjutsu-**8/10**Intelligence-** 9/10** Tactics- **8/10 ** Trap making skills- **10/10

**About-** _He is affiliated with Konohagakure and is the son of Mito and Hashirama Senju. He is extremely fast and has a very high chakra level. He is good in mostly every field except Genjutsu. He is best in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. If seen he should be handled with extreme caution._


End file.
